For The Future
by Austin Whitaker
Summary: To save the ones he loves most, Daniel Miils-Swan must travel to past to save the future.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wish my story started with Once Upon a Time. But that only goes to stories with heroes, and I'm no hero. Let me explain why. I want to say it started when i was three, but this story starts much later…

I'm Tumbling through Darkness, endlessly. I can't remember how long I was falling with no end, but it finally came to an end. The portal I've been traveling through opened up, revealing several feet above the ground in a forest. Looking at what was about to happen, I managed to turn and land on my back.

"Finally" I said, " I finally managed to get away from her."

I look around to see if I was spotted or not, hoping I didn't have to explain what happened. Making sure that I was in the clear, I turn my bag over to ensure that all of my supplies wasn't damaged from the fall. An extra set of magical and non-magical clothes, my sword that i shrunk to fit in the bag, the few potion ingredients that I managed to snag, a locket that I always keep on my person, along with many other things. Taking a moment to also check myself, I used one of the few spells she managed to teach me (one that didn't harm or kill anyone). I turn the rags she gave me (ones that she apparently called clothes) into something wearable: a simple t-shirt, jeans, with what I hoped still looked like sneakers and my cloak into a plaited winter jacket.

After turning my Satchel into a backpack, or at least I hoped it was a backpack, I started to make my way through the forest. Taking my time to enjoy the view, I enjoyed the first real taste of freedom for the first time, in a long time. It wasn't long before I made it over a hill and look back down onto my hometown; Storybrooke.

Making my way through the town, I took in the sight of many shops that I couldn't remember and the few that I did. As I stood at the corner in front of Mr.Gold's Pawn Shop, I couldn't help but let a few, little tears out. It has been 15 years since I had seen this place full of life and happiness. I soon began to notice how dark it was getting and my attention turned to the time on the clock tower. I had a choice to make. Either try and conjure up some money to rent a room at Granny's, or do what I usually do on the long missions she would send me out on and just stay in the forest.

Now that I know I'm in the right place, I need to know if I'm in the right time. That's right, boys and girls, I'm one of only a few people who have ever time traveled. I decided to stay in the forest for now, but I needed something to eat, so I turned a scrap piece of paper I found on the ground into a $20 bill and head to Granny's.

Stepping on the side almost made me want to cry again. There was granny and Ruby getting things cooked up for all the customers. There was Leroy over at the bar having a few drinks with some of the dwarves. But what made me the happiest was seeing David and Mary Margaret holding their new son, Neal. I wanted to go over to them and hug them, tell them how happy I was to see them, but I knew it would mess things up big time.

I signaled Ruby and take a spot at one of the empty booths facing the entrance.

"Are you new to town? I don't recognize you." she said, giving me a questioned look.

"I'm just passing through. I'm having a camping trip up in the Forest nearby, I've heard good things." I told her, winging it.

"So what'll it be?" She asked, relaxed.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger and some sweet tea." I said.

Writing down my order, she gives me a smile and leaves my side. I take a moment to reminisce over the time that I've been gone. I am may have been gone for quite a while, but this place is still just as I remembered it. I was interrupted when someone rushes in. It's Emma, Emma Swan. One of the two people I was hoping to run into.

She runs over to David and Mary Margaret and greets them with hugs. I can hear her say that she missed them as they look at her with confusion. Seeing her just brings tears to my face. She's one of the few people that I care for a lot. How could I not? After all, she is my mother.

I managed to look away and wipe the tears from my face. I have to remind myself why I'm here. Not to reunite these people, but to save them. Save them, from the Black Fairy.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

I really have to admit I miss this town. I enjoyed my cheeseburger while Emma reconciled with her parents and Henry. It looks to be about the right time after Emma and Regina had their time travel trip after beating Zelena.

But things took a turn for the worst when Regina walked in with Robinhood. I had to wonder why they look so happy together, knowing who she was. Emma noticed her and brought her over to a woman nearby who seemed to still be interested in Enchanted Forest attire. Robin actually looked like he had seen a ghost. Turns out this woman was actually Maiden Marion, his long, thought to be dead wife.

Regina seemed pissed and walked right out of the restaurant, Emma running after her. oh, this can't be good, I thought to myself. Henry, David and Mary Margaret followed after her. I gave them a moment, knowing Regina would most likely get angry and poof away. I payed for my meal and walked out the door.

"Is everything all right out here?" I asked, concerned.

" Yeah, everything's alright." Emma said, also with a concerned look on her face. She turned around to face me.

"And who would you be?" Mary Margaret asked me, confused by my presence.

"I think we'd all like to know that" David said.

"Oh, my name is Daniel. I was just passing through for a camping trip." I said, extending out my hand to Emma

"Emma. This is Hook, Henry, my son and my parents, David and Mary Margaret." she said, taking my hand, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

As soon as she touched my hand, I could feel our Magic spark for a moment. I almost didn't want to let her go.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. I better get back to my campsite before some animal gets into my stuff," I said, waving goodbye and heading back to the forest.

"Is it me, or did that lad look familiar?" Hook said while still in earshot.

It took me a few hours to get back to where I had landed. I gathered up the few giant sticks I could find, laid them off to the side and untied the clock on my wrist. I used some of my magic to enlarge it, turning it back into my baby blanket. I've always kept this on me, just like the locket. It was the only thing I still had from my parents. Hugging it one more time, I enlarge it a little more to turn it into a makeshift tent with the sticks.

Waking up the next morning, I awoke to something expected and unexpected at the same time. A giant ice wall had formed around the town. I just wasn't expecting it to be so tall. I realized something must be going down, I gathered my stuff back up and I poofed into town. I made sure I was in a spot where I couldn't be seen and made my way out.

Everyone seemed to be a little freaked out about the wall. But they were missing one thing: the trail of ice in the street. I followed it for a bit, running into Emma and Hook.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I woke up this morning and saw the wall. When I ran into town and saw the trail of ice, I thought I'd try to find the source of what caused it," I said.

"This is too dangerous. You need to leave," Hook said, pushing me away.

"I can take care of myself!" I said, pushing him back and turning the corner, only to find myself at a stop. Emma and Hook caught up to me to see what made me stop.

A giant snowman. A giant, pissed off, snowman. "Holy Shit!" I yelled as the three of us turned and run. As soon as we made it to the main street, we turned right as the monster turned left, roaring as it went off.

"What's it doing?" Hook asked.

"Seems like it's headed for the forest. It must not like the noise of town." Emma said, still giving me a worried look.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Hook, get my dad. I'll head to the forest and warn Robin and his men," Emma said, " and you're coming with me." She said, pointing at me.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do than to fight frosty." I said, sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes as we walked off. We later made it to Robin's camp and met back up with Hook, who had David in tow.

"So we're fighting some kind of snow monster?" David asked. " And you brought Daniel along, why?"

"I'm just here to help." I said, holding one of the spare swords that one of Ronin's merrymen had given me.

"No monster shall cross our path. We'll give you our assist--" Robin started to say, before a roar cut him off. We all began to look around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"It's getting closer. It's coming from the North." Hook said, turning to the camps entrance. We could see the monster approaching.

"There it is." said the bearded merryman, Little John. Emma tries to tell him to stop, but is to late. He shoots the monster with his crossbow. It does nothing but make the creature even more angry.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook explained, "Pistol, sword, hook, my cutting wit- I don't think we have what it takes."

"But Emma does." David said, looking at her

"What?" She asks, confused.

"Your magic, love." Hook says. I gave him a dirty look when he said love.

"Right." She says, putting her pistol away and bringing up her hands, the creature continuing to advance.

"You can do this." Hook says, trying to raise her confidence. Emma closes her eyes and I can feel her magic gathering into her hands. The magic fires from her and it impacts the monster, making it take several steps back.

"Take that, Frosty." She said. We were all impressed with her until the monster roared back, spikes forming all over.

"Son of a bitch!' I yelled before the snowman backhanded us away. David, Robin, Hook and Emma ended up unconscious. I tried to get up but could only pull myself up to my knees. The monster turned to marian. She looked at it in terror as it turned to look at her. Regina then suddenly appeared from behind a tree and looked up at the creature, then back to Marian.

"Help me!" Marian called out. Regina just smiled and poofed away. Marian was left wide eyed. The monster took another step toward her. I gathered my will and managed to make it to my feet.

"Hey!" I called out. The snowman tore its gaze to look at me. I lifted the sword above my head and threw it. The creature just looked down at the sword that was now in its chest before it looked back at me. It then had a shocked look on its face as it started to melt. Regina then stepped out from behind the snowman. My guess is she threw one of her famous fireballs at it.

She starts walking towards me when the monster roars. The steam rising from it started to swirl around it. The snow with blue energy underneath started to change into ice with red energy flowing within it. I looked back at Marian to barley see that she has ran off.

"What are you?" Regina asked with horror, backing up. The monster just kept coming. I decided to screw the rules of hiding and throw another fireball into its face. Regina turned to me with astoundment.

"And who are you?" She asked again.

"Less lip, more fire!" I yell, throwing another fireball. The iceman just takes them without even blinking. So we start firing fireball after fireball, doing nothing but pushing the beast back.

"Keep it busy." I called out, clapping my hands together over my head. A magical wave emanates from the clap and pushes the iceman back a good distance from us. Regina looks back at me with shock. I started to pull my hands apart, a small fireball forming. The ball grew as I continue to pull my hand apart. I stop when the ball is the size of a beach ball. I look over at Regina, and she has been a human flamethrower, keeping the iceman back.

"Eat this!!!" I yelled, hurling the fireball. Regina poofs out of the way and to my side. The iceman tried to bat the fireball away, but missed. It had a look of terror on its face as the fireball melts its way through its chest. Finally, the creature dissipated into nothing. Using my magic to that extent left me extremely exhausted, I would have hit the forest floor had it not been for Emma, who had finally woken up, catching me. She then looks at Regina.

"Regina we still need-" She starts to say before Regina poofs away. "-need to talk."

Shaking her head, we turn to face the others. "Now, do you want to explain how you did that?" She asked, looking at me. All I could do was sheepishly look at her.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, let me know by dropping a review. If you guys have any ideas for the story, give me a pm, I'll always respond.**


End file.
